A kingdom built upon Light
by ravenwingcorps
Summary: A kingdom built upon Light... Will forever be beneath the Darkness, this is kingdom hearts, ravenwing style, lots will happen... is sora ready for the world beyond his where the darkness lies.
1. Chapter 1

The prolouge of my latest idea, enjoy and review please, i like to know how i can improve.

A kingdom built upon Light

Will forever be beneath the Darkness

Chapter 1

-

I've been having these weird thoughts lately, like is any of this for real or not?

-

Sora's POV

Man this is weird; this is one hell of a dream.

But... is this a dream... it doesn't feel like one... is it real... I don't know...

I looked around, trying to work out where I am.

Around the circular platform was black... nothing but darkness stretching as far as I can see.

The Floor was some kind of stained glass; it was all yellow and green and had this woman on it.

Man this place is strange.

_Welcome Sora_

So a creepy disembodied voice... whatever.

"Who are you?" I couldn't see anyone and that voice didn't come from one direction... creepy.

_I am the station of calling... the catalyst to your awakening._

"Awakening... What's that?" Why do I not like the sound of that?

_It is time to awaken to your true power._

True power... that sounds cool.

_Choose wisely, the fate of more than just your life rests upon you._

Not Liking that so much...

Three pedestals rose from the floor at three of the compass points, I was at the fourth point.

_There is time yet... the door is still shut... Take your strength... and give it form._

A sword appeared on the left pedestal... It was black with a long blade... It felt sinister, like it was sucking the light into it...

_The power of the warrior... Invincible courage... A sword of terrible destruction._

A shield appeared on the right pedestal... It was a gleaming white, the bottom tapered to a point whilst the top had three spikes... It gave off a warm feeling...

_The power of the guardian... Kindness to aid friends... a shield to repel all._

A staff came into existence on the last pedestal... it was about as long as the sword...gray... with a red gem set in the top.

_The power of the mystic... inner strength... a staff of wonder and ruin._

_Choose one to give form... and one to lose._

Let me see...

"If I don't have any right now... does that mean I can give form to all three?"

Silence.

_You are bold... so be it... But remember... power corrupts... absolute power corrupts absolutely._

_-  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**This took way too long for me to get out...**

* * *

A Kingdom Built Upon Light

Will Forever Be beneath the darkness

Chapter 2

-

So don't forget: You are the one who will open the door.

-

Riku's POV

Nothing ever changes here... the most exciting thing that happened was when Kairi arrived.

Everything else stays the same... It's so boring.

That's why I want to make the raft...

I stared at the sea... what's beyond the sea... that's what I want to know.

I tried to take a step... only to find I couldn't...

This... blackness had engulfed my leg... it was creeping higher... what the hell is this...

Struggling did no good... it covered my head... I couldn't see... couldn't move...

And then I saw... a circular platform was beneath my feet... it looked like stained glass...

It was mostly purple... My favourite colour... there were three figures depicted by it...

The middle one had silver hair...

_Welcome Riku_

_

* * *

  
_

Sora's POV

This is cool... absolute power sounds so cool...

A smashing sound caught my attention... the glass platform started to break...

This is going to hurt...

If there actually is a bottom to this blackness...

I should feel scared... I feel excited...

I should be able to feel the wind rushing past... But I can't...

There's this speck in the blackness...

It's some sort of purple platform...

A woman in a blue dress...

Using a bit of mid-air acrobatics I landed smoothly on the platform.

The black blade from before appeared in my right hand... the sinister feeling was straining to be let out...

The white shield appeared on my left arm... the sinister feeling from the sword disappeared...

The staff settled against my back...

Damn I'm cool...

* * *

Kairi's POV

Where is Sora...? Riku has already given me the stuff he had to collect for the raft... once we finish the raft we can go to other worlds...

I wonder what the other worlds will be like... maybe I'll find my own home world...

Maybe I don't want to... I like it here at the islands... Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, Riku... Sora...

... I don't know if I want to even remember my home world let alone find it...

I should find that lazy bum...

Although the fact that I can't move my leg kinda scares me...

My leg was covered in this blackness coming from the floor...

I tried to break free only to fall over... I'm scared... really scared...

What's going on...?

* * *

???'s POV

About time this got started... I've been waiting here... for... way... too... long...

* * *

Sora's POV

So this platform is yellow... cool... anything for me to beat up here...?

I am so better than Riku...

_The closer you get to light..._

_The greater your shadow becomes..._

You know... I don't think my shadow is meant to do that...

I really don't think it's meant to stand up either... or be that big...

Well I have my weapons...

I ran at the big shadow thing...

Do or die...

The thing tried to backhand me as I leapt forward...

I brought my left arm up and caught the blow on my shield...

The blow sent me flying and I just managed to land on my feet near the edge of the platform...

With another quick charge I swung the sword in my right hand and blackness spurted from a wound on the giant shadow's arm...

It's other arm smashed into my face and sent me flying...

I landed on my feet again as the giant shadow slammed it's hand into the floor and the smaller shadow's that I fought earlier came up from the blackness around the Shadow's arm...

With a right to left sword swing I killed the first three smaller shadows and a shield bash took out another leaving the blobs of darkness to dissipate...

I leapt forward again and saw the fist heading towards me so I span in mid-air and dodged whilst swinging my sword around me and scoring another hit...

The shadow's other fist me dead on and sent me flying...

For a second I felt weightless...

Then I saw the platform... five feet away...

I was falling down into the darkness...

If I can't even save myself...?

How can I protect Kairi...?

_These is still time yet, hero of the dawn, healer of worlds._

_

* * *

_

**Let me know what you think people**_  
_


End file.
